This invention relates to a transmission usable between an engine (or other prime mover) and a vehicle drive shaft. The principal aim of the invention is to provide a variable ratio transmission that can be manufactured at relatively low cost. The invention is viewed as an improvement or alternative to the transmission disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,941 issued on Aug. 19, 1975 to J.F. Cook.